


Married Life

by Destielslut15



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Domestic destiel, F/M, Female Castiel, Female Castiel/Male Dean Winchester, John Winchester is a good dad, Married Destiel, Mary winchester is alive, Parents Destiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielslut15/pseuds/Destielslut15
Summary: Just Dean and Castiel’s life as a married couple with childrenPlease don’t let this flop thanks





	1. Prologue

* * *

 

**Prologue**

_**~10 years ago~** _   
_**~Castiel 19~** _   
_**~Dean 20~** _

Dean Winchester was out walking his dog Colonel (a big German Shepherd with an absolute heart of gold) when he met quite possibly the most gorgeous woman he'd ever seen in his life. Okay so... maybe Colonel saw her first because he was buying a hot dog when suddenly the large dog bolted, dragging Dean all the way across the street to a beautiful white poodle. "Woah! Calm down, fella! You can't just go about harassing pretty girls!" Dean chuckled when he finally managed to stop the dog, looking up at the poodle's owner and sucking in a breath before clearing his throat. "Uh... sorry about that." He chuckled awkwardly and swallowed thickly.

The beautiful woman smiled politely at Dean and shook her head, her gorgeous blue eyes shining in the light of the sun that shown just perfectly on her sun kissed skin. "It's quite alright." The woman held her hand out to Dean, French tipped nails glistening in the sun, reflecting off of her clear lipgloss. "I'm Castiel Novak." She seemed so calm compared to Dean, who was still panting slightly from being yanked across a busy fucking street by his horn dog of- well- a dog.

Dean gently took hold of the woman's delicate slender fingers, smiling softly as he shook her hand despite his hammering heart and now suddenly tight stomach. "Dean. Winchester." He chuckled softly, jumping slightly when Colonel barked at the poodle and then started to lick her pointed face. "I think he likes her. What's her name?" He looked down at the dogs.

Castiel looked down at the dogs and smiled happily. "Her name is Opal." She said happily, looking at Dean as the man knelt down and started to gently scratch the poodle's sweet spot directly behind her ear, finding it without any difficulty.

Dean smiled as the poodle pushed into his hand and started licking his wrist, showing her appreciation. "Hey there, beautiful." He said happily, chuckling softly at the licks to his wrist.

"I'm starting to think she likes you as well." Castiel laughed softly, watching Dean finally stand and turn his attention back to her. Colonel sat down in front of Opal and continued his licks to her slender face. Opal responded happily, her eyes closing as the licks relaxed her more than she already was, the dog hadn't made a single noise since the two showed up.

"I might have to fight Colonel for her." Dean chuckled softly and looked at Castiel, biting his lip lightly before finally asking. "Hey Uh... would you maybe like... wanna meet up at the dog park or something? Let the dogs play and get like... a coffee or something?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck shyly.

Castiel giggled softly and smiled as she pushed some hair behind her hair, nodding slowly. "I'd like that." She said softly, smiling happily at Dean and biting her lip lightly. "I have to get Opal to the groomers soon but... how does Saturday sound?"

Dean grinned widely and perked up, glad that the beautiful woman had actually agreed to go on a official unofficial date with him of all people. "Sounds perfect! Here I'll Uh... I'll give you my number? You can text me what time is good for you Saturday?" He asked hopefully.

Castiel smiled happily and nodded, pulling her phone from her back pocket and handing it to the handsome man happily.

Dean grinned happily and typed his number and name into her phone, going ahead and texting himself so he would have her number. "I have your number now so don't think you can pretend this didn't happen." He teased as e handed her the phone back, smiling happily when the woman gave him a giggle.

"I would never." Castiel smiled happily before clicking her tongue at Opal. "Come on, Opal. Let's get you groomed." She said happily, smiling at Dean and walking away once Opal stood up and stretched her limbs.

Dean and Colonel watched the two walk away, Dean sighing dreamily and Colonel whining slightly at his feet, standing up as his doggy girlfriend sauntered away. Dean looked down at the German Shepherd and knelt down, scratching the top of his head. "I know, buddy. Me too." He said softly before standing up and going to finally get his damn hot dog because Colonel has absolutely no self control when it comes to pretty dogs.

~*Saturday*~

Castiel: 10:30 am: Hello, Dean. It's Castiel, from the other day, I wanted to text you and tell you that I'm free at 1:00 if you'd still like to go to the dog park?

"Dean! You got a message!" Sam Winchester called out to his older brother, who was in the kitchen cooking burgers for an early lunch.

Dean looked into the living room briefly and glanced down at Colonel, who had picked his head up off the ground from where he was impatiently waiting for Dean to accidentally drop some food. "There she is, Buddy." He grinned widely before setting the pan aside and jogging to the living room, Colonel following close behind. He jerked his phone off the table and grinned.

Dean: 10:32 am: Of course! I'll see you at 1:00 at the dog park?

"That her?" Sam asked with a soft chuckle, Dean having talked about the girl he met with the pretty poodle all week. 'She was so pretty, Sam! Her eyes were so blue and she was so tan and her hair was so long and pretty and looked so soft!'

Dean looked up at Sam and nodded eagerly. "Yeah. She wants to meet at the dog park at one." He said happily, looking at Colonel when he barked, as if he knew exactly what they were talking about. "Yeah, Buddy! We got us a date!" He exclaimed, holding his hand out to Colonel for a high-paw. Colonel barked again and reached up, Landon his paw against Dean's palm happily.

~*9 years ago*~  
~Castiel 21~  
~Dean 22~

Dean looked at Castiel with so much love in his eyes as they stood at the alter, hand-in-hand with Colonel and Opal (who was pregnant) at their feet. They were getting married. "You look so beautiful." Dean whispered to Castiel with a happy smile on his face.

Castiel smiled happily and squeezed Dean's hands as the priest they'd hired talked, but neither of them were really listening, they were too engrossed in each other to pay attention to their own wedding (and their dogs' wedding of course). "You're one to talk, you look so good in a suit." She said softly, smiling fondly.

Finally it was time to say the 'I do's. "Do you, Dean Johnathan Winchester take Castiel Elizabeth Novak as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and through health, through poverty and wealth, or as long as you both shall live?"

Dean grinned and squeezed Castiel's delicate hands. "You better believe it, Padre." He said softly. Castiel of course couldn't help but giggle with the rest of their friends and family.

"And do you, Castiel Elizabeth Novak, take Dean Johnathan Winchester, to have and to hold, through sickness and through health, through poverty and wealth, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Castiel said with a happy smile, looking into Dean's eyes with so much care and love that Dean felt like he was going to explode.

"Do you Colonel Winchester, take Opal Novak, to have and to hold, through all doggy issues, for as long as you both shall bark?"

Colonel barked and panted happily.

"Do you, Opal Novak, take Colonel Winchester, to have and to hold, through all doggy issues, for as long as you both shall bark?"

Opal barked her own response.

The priest smiled and closed his bible. "You may kiss your brides." He said happily.

Dean grinned widely. "Finally." He dropped Castiel's hands and cupped her face, pulling her close and kissing her deeply. Colonel stood up and started licking at Opal's face happily as the guests cheered and whistled, dogs barking and jumping around.

"I now pronounce to you ladies and gentleman Mr. and Mrs. Dean Winchester and Mr. and Mrs. Colonel Winchester." The priest called over the noise as the four rushed out of the church and got into Dean's beloved Impala.


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s Smut in this chapter I’ll put a little warning so if you don’t wanna read that you can just skip it

_**~*Present Day*~** _  
_**~Castiel 29~** _  
_**~Dean 30~** _  
_**~Son: 8~** _

 

Castiel was in the kitchen washing dishes when her husband got home, god she loved saying that, with their son Axl (yes Dean insisted they name their son after Axl Rose from AC/DC). "Mommy!" Axl exclaimed as he ran into the kitchen, flapping a piece of paper around in the air.

Castiel looked back and smiled happily. "Hey, Axl!" She dried her hands off happily and smiled. "What's that?" She asked happily, holding her hand out for the piece of paper.

"My report card! I got all A's mommy!" Axl smiled widely as he looked up at his mother.

"That's amazing, sweetie!" Castiel smiled widely as she looked at the report card. "Do you need me to sign it?" She asked, pinning it to the fridge with a magnet.

"Yeah. Mr. Sanders said I don't have to turn it in until Friday though so you don't have to sign it right now." Axl climbed into a chair and smiled happily at his mother.

Castiel smiled happily and turned her gaze to Dean as he came into the kitchen, she smiled happily. "Hey." She said happily.

Dean grinned happily and wrapped his arms around the woman, pulling her close and kissing her softly. "Hey yourself." He said softly against her lips.

Axl pretended to gag in his seat. "Ew!" He exclaimed before jumping down from his seat and running off upstairs to play in his room.

Castiel laughed softly and slowly pulled away, rolling her eyes fondly when Dean pouted and chased her lips for another kiss. "Dean I have to finish the dishes and cook dinner." She pecked Dean's lips one more time.

Dean groaned. "Awe come on, can't we squeeze in a quickie?" He whined cutely, chasing after Castiel until her backside was pressed against the counter.

Castiel rolled her eyes and bit her lip gently as Dean started kissing at her neck, gripping the counter gently behind her as she closed her eyes. "Dean..." she whispered softly, trying to fight the temptation but it was very hard with Dean pressed against her the way he was and especially with his lips on her neck the way they were. It felt beyond good. "I shouldn't really-really start dinner soon." She arched her back slightly when Dean started sucking on that one part of her neck that he knew always got her.

_**~Smut starting (I'm allowed to cause they're married fight me)~** _

Dean pressed against her, massaging her hips for a moment before lifting the bottom of her dress and sliding his hand into the front of her panties. "Please, Cassie. Been too long." He whined softly. "Wanna be in you so bad." He whispered, pressing his hard-on against her thigh as he started rubbing between her labia slowly. "You want it too, baby. I can feel it." He whispered hotly in her ear. "You're so wet already and all I've done is kiss you."

Castiel dropped her head back and moaned softly as she gripped the counter tighter, biting her lip hard so she wouldn't be loud. "You have to be q-quick." She panted softly and swallowed thickly as she grinded down against Dean's fingers slowly, reaching down to undo Dean's jeans quickly, pulling his belt open and popping the button.

Dean groaned happily when she agreed, shoving her dress up around her waist and pushing her panties down so she could step out of them before unzipping his jeans and pulling his already rock hard cock out of his boxers, he spit on her hand before reaching down and spreading the spit on his dick, lifting Castiel up and kissing her deeply as he slowly pushed into her, the two moaning in unison.

Dean slowly started thrusting up into his wife, pushing his face into her neck gently as he held one of her legs around his waist, holding the other up with just his arm. "Fuck." He whispered softly into her ear as he pushed up into her slowly but putting force behind each thrust and angling to hit just the right spot. Castiel clung to Dean with one hand while the other continued to grip onto the marble counter that she would definitely have to sanitize later. Again. "God, Cas you feel so good." Dean groaned happily as he panted softly, gripping Castiel's leg so tight she would definitely have some questionable bruises next week at the neighborhood pool party. Castiel whimpered happily onto Dean's ear, digging her nails into his back gently through his shirt, starting to tremble. She gasped and moaned a little louder, pushing her face into Dean's neck, when Dean had decided to reach between them and started rubbing at her clit again, more frantically than the first time. It was obvious Dean was hell-bent on making his wife cum first.

Dean whimpered happily when he felt Castiel bite down on his shoulder and tighten her walls around his cock, a surefire sign that she'd officially cum. Dean moaned softly and started thrusting more frantically into her, pressing his forehead to her shoulder. "Fuck I'm gonna cum, Cas. Where?" He grunted softly.

Castiel gently tangled her fingers in his hair as she panted. "In my mouth." She pulled away a little to look at him. Dean groaned happily and nodded quickly before pulling out all together, panting heavily as Castiel got down on her knees and took his cock into her mouth.

"Fuck." Dean groaned, leaning his head back as Castiel bobbed her head quickly around him, sucking like her entire life depended on making Dean cum in her mouth. It look all of 35 seconds for Dean to cum, grunting as he shot cum down Castiel's throat, shuddering a little before pulling her up and kissing her eagerly once she'd swallowed his cum. "I love you so fucking much." He whispered, panting softly as he nuzzled her neck.

_**~Smut over~** _

Castiel giggled softly and gently put Dean's dick back into his jeans, buttoning them and pecking his lips softly. "I love you too." She said happily. "Now go away. I have to cook dinner." She pulled away and pinched his stomach gently before reaching down to grab her panties, pulling them on.

Dean grinned happily and kissed her cheek gently before grabbing a beer from the fridge and doing as he was told, going outside to change the oil in Baby happily, smiling as he popped the hood. He was so happy with Castiel. He was tightening the oil cap on his car when he felt a gentle pawing at his leg, he looked over and smiled as he saw their German Shepherd Poodle mix, one of Opal and Colonel's pups. "Hey, Buddy." He knelt down and started petting the dog, smiling happily as he scratched behind his ear. "Haven't seen you since this morning." He used his other hand to scratch the other side of the dogs head happily. "Wanna play fetch?" Buddy barked at Dean and stood up, jumping a little at the mention of fetch.

Dean grinned happily and went into the garage, he grabbed Buddy's tennis ball and held it up. "Go fetch." He tossed the ball across the yard and watched happily as the dog stood up and ran after the ball, Buddy was from the last litter of pups that Opal had given before she'd passed away, Colonel had followed soon after her, the two were buried in the backyard under the big oak tree that held the swing Dean had put up when Axl was 4. Buddy ran back with the ball in his mouth and dropped it at Dean's feet, sitting down as he panted happily, looking up at Dean as his tail wagged against the ground. Dean chuckled happily and picked the ball up, praising Buddy for bringing it back before tossing it out again.

Dean and Buddy played fetch until six when Castiel came out to tell Dean dinner was ready. "Let's go get some dinner, Buddy." He grinned widely, setting the tennis ball on his workshop table before closing Baby's hood and going inside with his beer in his hand and Buddy in tow.

Dean happily helped Castiel make the plates, sitting down Buddy's dogfood and sitting down in his seat after giving Axl his burger.

Castiel smiled happily as she sat down Axl's milk, her own glass of water, and Dean's usual beer. "Dean how was work today?" She asked as she sat down. Dean was a workshop teacher at the high school a couple blocks away from Axl's elementary school while Castiel worked from home writing books.

"It was good, we haven't had any accidents so far this week which is a godsend, Crowley said if we had another accident because of student carelessness he'd shut down the program." Dean frowned as he dressed up his burger with an assortment of condiments.

Castiel frowned slightly and looked up. "Seriously? What if you lose your job? Is there something lined up?" She asked, straightening up slightly.

Dean looked at Castiel as he sucked some ketchup off his thumb. "Don't worry, babe. I'm taking better precautions now, but if something does happen and the program gets shut down Crowley said I can teach Mythology." He assured, smiling softly at his wife.

Castiel let out a breath and relief and nodded, it's not like they were struggling with money, because they weren't, Castiel was a very successful author and Dean was making just a little above average teacher pay grade, they were getting by just fine but she didn't want them to start slipping and have to ask Mary and John for money like they had when they were first married. "Okay." She smiled softly before turning to Axl. "What about you, Axl? How was school today?" She asked happily.

Axl smiled widely and started explaining what he'd done that day in his third grade class. "-and Mandy kissed me on the cheek today at recess but her face was sticky because she had a lollipop so I didn't like it." Axl shook his head a little and made a face.

Castiel raised a brow and laughed softly. "I think Mandy might have a crush on you." She teased, laughing happily as Axl blushed and shook his head.

"I don't like Mandy that much.. she's kinda mean sometimes. Not like Jesse. Jesse is really nice, he let me use the green paint today in art!" Axl smiled widely as he talked about his friend. "He always uses the green paint!" He giggled softly as he took a big bite of his burger.

Castiel smiled softly as she listened to her son, noting how Axl always seemed to bring every little conversation back to Jesse, but she figured it was just because they'd been friends since forever.

_**~~~~~~~** _

After dinner once they'd helped Axl finished his homework and then put him to bed Dean and Castiel grabbed themselves a shower, Castiel having to forcefully make Dean actually shower. She was standing in front of the mirror in their bedroom, putting in her stud earrings when Dean said it.

"I think Axl might be gay." Dean commented as he watched his wife finish getting ready for bed.

Castiel blinked and looked over at Dean, raising a brow slightly at him as she went over to their bed and climbed in. "What makes you say that?" She asked as she laid down with her head on his chest.

Dean shrugged and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling close and kissing the top of her head. "He talks about Jesse a lot and doesn't really seem to have any interests in any of the girls in his school, even the ones that have crushes on him. I mean I know Now is kinda that 'everybody has cooties' stage or whatever but it's not like he doesn't talk to girls or interact, he's always talking to girls, he just pays more attention to Jesse than anyone else." Dean shrugged once more as he finished his little speech.

Castiel hummed softly and shrugged. "Maybe its just cause they're best friends." She looked up at Dean. "I thinks it's a little too early to tell if he's gay or not." She laughed softly. "But if he is that's okay, free country, love isn't a choice, you love who you love."

Dean smiled softly and kissed the top of her head again, nodding happily and pulling her close. "Yeah. We should get some sleep, I've got to go to work early and you have a meeting with your publisher." He said softly, reaching to the side to turn off the lamp beside their bed.

Castiel smiled and kissed Dean's cheek happily before settling with him, holding onto him happily. "Goodnight, Dean." She said softly as Buddy jumped onto the foot of their bed and curled up.

Dean smiled softly and closed his eyes, yawning. "Goodnight, Cassie." He said softly, rubbing her back gently as he slowly fell asleep.


End file.
